A Doctor, A Hero, A Enemy, A Friend, And A Box
by HaloPhoenix117
Summary: TEMPORARILY POSTPONED NOT ABANDONED.The end of time a new friend and a universal rebot button.   Ron bashing in later chapters. Rated T just to be sure might be mild swearing. May be slight romance later but not important. Check out my Profile 4 poll
1. Chapter 1

A Doctor, A Hero, A Enemy, A Friend And A Blue Box.

Chapter 1

**(A.N.) This Is My First Ever FanFiction Story. **

**I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR HARRY POTTER HOWEVER MUCH I MIGHT WISH I DID. **

**This is Set Before America And After Series 5 With The Pandorica And The Big Bang Playing An Important But Not Crucial Part In This Story Mainly The Cracks In Time And How The TARDIS explodes. Ohh And Its Also After The Christmas Carol Episode However Rory Decided Time Travel Wasn't For Him And Went Home On The Understanding That Amy Still Visits Him Every So Often And Yes He Decides To Come Back Before They Go To America. **

The TARDIS was humming quietly, The Doctor was resting in his room quite tired, and he was doing some repairs to his Sonic Screwdriver trying to take his mind off the events of The Pandorica.

As The Doctor came out of his room the TARDIS shook violently spinning out of control, as he checked the monitor it showed he was somewhere in Scotland but the wards round this place were unbelievably strong. "Amy get yourself out here now we got a problem!"

"What's happening " asked Amy slidding across the glass floor as the TARDIS shook violently.

"We're hitting wards, and strong ones to; probably better than Gallifrey's citadel dome, remember what I told you last week?"

"Ohh Yea you said nothing could get through and it took six thousand DALEKS twelve days of firing at it for it to crack!" Replied Amy shocked that anything could even come close to Gallifrey's legendary protections.

**. . . **

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, thinking about the way his plans were going. His answer to every one asking about how he plans to defeat Voldemort was always some obscure answer that even if you looked at it with a microscope it would make no sense to anyone indeed many thought he was barmy. Suddenly a huge earthquake started to rumble knocking the old headmaster off his chair and onto the floor, something that had not happened for a very long time, and then Fawkes flashed out. Checking the wards he found that they were still up but greatly depleted, it seemed that something had crashed strait into the wards surrounding the ancient castle and grounds. It was definitely small but he could not tell its exact size. Finally the tremors subsided and Dumbledore rose to his feet, and then rushed from his office to replenish the wards then go to the hospital wing and get a strengthening solution to replenish his nearly burnt out magic reserves then bully a house elf for some dinner; all the while trying to think of what could have depleted the wards that much.


	2. Chapter 2

A Doctor, A Hero, A Enemy, A Friend And A Blue Box.

Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR HARRY POTTER HOWEVER MUCH I MIGHT WISH I DID****. (A.N) Here's Chapter 2 and I Hope You Enjoy It. **

**I'm not gonna sit here and demand you review like stories I have seen but it would be nice if you did. Andy.**

Harry Potter was sitting in the Gryffindor common room trying to finish the conclusion to his Transfiguration homework '... Transfiguring larger objects is more difficult to perform as it drains your magical core a lot, however if you are trying to Transfigure something that is too much for your core to handle then it will simply not let you perform any magic until your core has been recharged...' he still needed three inches and had nothing left to write, deciding to go find Hermione to help him he gathered his things and left the common room heading for the library. Harry found her pouring over old dusty volumes researching who knows what.

And then it happened, a earthquake shook the entire school and most of the books started to fall off the shelves Hermione screamed and covered her head with her arms Harry just had enough time to though up a shield above their heads before book after book after book fell onto the shield making the shield crack loudly, after it subsided Hermione looked up saw Harry and they both exclaimed at the same time "What was THAT?"Then they picked up their bags and ran down to the Great Hall looking for Professor McGonagall, they didn't really trust Dumbledore as much as he thought they did they knew he was a manipulative old bastard but they didn't know who was working for him...yet.

Meanwhile inside the TARDIS The Doctor was busily trying to land the TARDIS with little success,

"Doctor what's happenaaahhhh" cried Amy, she slumped to the floor unconscious, the monitor had swung round and hit her on the head.

Sparks were flying everywhere as The Doctor helplessly watched his friend fall to the floor.

"Come on just put some more power in COME ON." He roared in frustration hitting the console with his foot.


	3. Chapter 3

A Doctor, A Hero, A Enemy, A Friend And A Blue Box.

Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR HARRY POTTER HOWEVER MUCH I MIGHT WISH I DID.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>RRRAAARRHHH RAARRRHHH RRRAAHH RRRAAAHHH BOOMMM<strong>_

_**.**_ The Doctor sprinted over to Amy, glancing up at the scanner as he passed; he scooped her up in his arms and ran to the doors. Once out side he belted straight for the castle that he had longed to see. The TARDIS had landed at Hogwarts.

Sprinting up the well kept lawns he arrived at the huge oak doors, standing resolute barring access to the many secrets kept inside. Bursting through the doors into the great hall he shouted "Help me need your hospital Amy's hurt"

There was a man sitting in the golden chair in the middle all heads turned to him but he just sat there continuing to eat! Soon a woman dressed in robes ran up the middle of the hall, a boy and a girl following soon after. When the woman reached him she said in a Scottish accent that was so different to Amy's.

"Follow me I will take you to the hospital wing then she paused for a millisecond as if she was going to say something else but thought better of it. "The names Professor Minerva McGonagall this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, Gryffindor prefects"

"Nice to meet you" he replied hurriedly dodging past students on their way to dinner.

"Nice to meet you to... excuse me umm, what's your name?"asked Hermione,

"My name is The Doctor"; and yes it's just The Doctor nothing else.

"Harry Potter good to meet you!"

"Good to meet you to" replied The Doctor somewhat distractedly. "Are we nearly there yet?"

"Yes, yes just hang on its round this corner... Expecto Patronum" said McGonagall. A bright white light flew out the end of her wand and looked like a cat ran down the corridor and of round the corner.

"I just sent a message to Madam Pomfery our Healer by a Patronu..."

"Yea I know a Patronus Charm I grew up with stories of Hogwarts and the founders might have bumped into Godric once in a pub, very nice guy but likes his chocolate, NEVER let Salazar steal Godric's chocolate or you will have world war 3 on your hands or rather it be world war 0" he replied as he burst through the doors into the infamous Hogwarts Hospital Wing.


End file.
